Robotnik
Dr. Ivo Robotnik is the main villian in the Sonic The Hedgehog series. His great mind can create powerful machines, which he uses to destroy, capture, and torure Sonic. He calls everybody an "Egghead" and usually burns the opposing argument. His self-esteem can vary. He either goes all-read, drops on the floor and starts to cry. Or, he might have great confidence in his next mission that he will decide to give himself a promotion, a prrrrp, or a kroboproduction. During a time-paradox, there were two Robotniks. This was caused by Sgt. Cortez. He's had the wackiest and wildest adventures of anyone in the roster. One day when he was lying down, enjoying himself, Grounder let him play his Game Boy with a Super Robotnik Land cartrige loaded. He passed the first stage and started to take interest. He got to the final boss and defeated him. He was happy and resumed playing. He failed on the next stage and was jumping up and down in frustration. The second time the game appears when Grounder holds up the system in a similar fashion, but impales the time paradox Robotnik while doing so. He is one of the more popular poop characters. Also, he is not to be confused with Dr. Eggman, his evil twin brother from the next-gen Sonic games. Profile *His teeth are while and round. *His nose is almost, always shiny. *Is a racist. *He won't share his eggo's. *The reason why he is bald is bacause of all the street that Sonic had caused him, which forced him to pull his hair out due to frustration. *He created the Sexy Suspender Striptease *He once tore off his oen nose. *He invented his dick. *He too is a cross-dresser (the other is Tails) *His Sega Saturn collection is nearly complete. Possesions *Game Boy *Super Robotnik Land *Super Robotnik Land II: Harkinian's Revenge *Super Robotnik Land 3: The Lost Emeralds *Super Robotnik Land IV: Final Destination *Sega Saturn *Pingas *Cookies *Binford Tools (to create his various inventions) *SD Cards *Hovercraft *Rouge the Bat outfit *Amy Rose outfit *Women's undergarments Taunts *"I HATE THAT HEDGEHOG!" *"BEAUTIFUL HEAD!" *"YOU PISS BRAINS!" *"Hurry! We have two more towns to demolish by lunchtime!" *"Yyeeeeeeeeesss?" *"I'VE FALLEN AND I CAN'T GET... *crying*" *"YOU, YOU, YOU NI--" *"PINGAS" *"Snooping as usual I see!" *"For Grounder's sake, that better have been a wrong number!" *"My full name is SUPER ROBOTNIK!" *"What kind of nincompoops are you?!" *"NINCOMBOTS!" *"I just stole candy from 4,822 babies! What a perfect way to whet my appetite for evil!" *"Get to the point or your name will be M-U-D!" *"I'm on the brink of incest. You fail!" *"See you next faaaaall!" *"You miserable mess of microchips!" *"I'll smack yer ma!" *"I'M DOCTOR ROBOTNIK; I CAN TOUCH WHATEVER I WANT!!!" *"Prepare to engage the brothermio system!" *"AND NOW YOU'RE RUNNING UP MY LONG DISTANCE BILL!" *"WHO CARES?!" *"Get out of life!" *"Hey! Where did that mountain-top come from?!" *"I'll have to give myself a PROMOTION!" *"Sonic is trapped in there... and the rest of Mobius is out here! And it's mine! It's mine! All mine! Alllll miiiiiine!!! (pokes at himself with his thumb twice)" *"How did I get in the middle of the ocean?!" *"Leggo my Eggo" *"It's booby-trapped!" *"YOU BLASTED, D'OH!" *"You can rot in jail for all I care! Ahahahahahahahaha!" *"TOMORROW I'LL..." *"GET OUT OF MY LIFE!!!" *"I NEDA TAKE A DUMP, OPEN THE DOOR!" *"Penis is always more enjoyable when it's based on the misery of people who love PENISH!" *"It's time to unleash my extendo-tower-solar-focusing lens ray, and bake Sonic like a BUG!" *"TOUCH MY PENIS!" *"Noooo! That's my porn!" *"My Robo-Transmogrifier will take care of you prehistoric fuzzballs!" *"DON'T LISTEN TO HIM, HE'S GAY!" *"Promotion?! What For?!" *"When I first realized I was a joke, I invented my dick!" *"I'm Dr. Robotnik, I say what I want! I say PINGAS, I say pushy, I say butt, I say crud and sludge, I say ni--" *"I'll turn Mobius into my oooooown... ASS!" *"A little taste of my dick will cramp his style." *"You Double Nigger." *"Aha! I have just come up with a magnificent scheme! Now you may lick my penis." *"With your gadgets, and my penis, we'll team up to scoop some poop!" *"Hotcakes. Isn't that nice? You know what I like on my hotcakes? CHOCOLATE COVERED COCK!!!" *"You took the words right out of my mouth! I hate that Lobe! He ruins my nice people! He escapes my schemes! He helps traps!" *"You Infinigger! Category:Characters